Une phrase pour te dire
by Nayru25
Summary: NamiZeku - 50 thèmes pour 50 phrases. Parce que parfois, tout les mots du monde ne suffissent pas...


**_Voici quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a quand même quelques temps maintenant, sans véritable intention de le publier un jour.  
Et puis en le relisant ce soir (par manque d'inspiration pour un OS XD) je me suis dit que c'était peut etre pas si mal que ça..._**

_**C'est Lawy qui m'a fait découvrir une communauté sur LJ appellée "Une phrase" et dont le principe est d'écrire une phrase basée sur un mot, concernant un couple au choix.  
J'ai donc choisi le couple Zexion/Namine et je me suis lancée...**_

_**Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu dévier des règles car j'ai parfois écrit plus qu'une phrase... mais comme dit avant, je le faisais vraiment parce que ça m'amusait alors je ne m'en suis pas trop inquiétée...**_

_**J'y ai donc mis un peu de tout pour éviter d'être lassant. Il y a de l'UA, du pas UA, de l'humour, de l'amour ( XD).**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que le relire m'a donné envie de recommencer lol.... (avec de l'AkuRoku peut etre? )**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclaimer: Malheureusement rien à moi....**_

* * *

_**Une phrase: Thèmes Normaux**_

_Zexion & Namine_

#01 - Réconfort

_Même si il grogne que tout va bien, qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça, Namine se précipite sur lui et l'entoure de ses bras pour lui offrir un sanctuaire de chaleur, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'aider._

#02 - Baiser

_Une main coulant dans son cou, une autre caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, Namine sépare doucement ses lèvres de celle d'un Zexion qui semble bien loin, les yeux clos et le souffle court. « Alors c'est ça… un baiser… »_

#03 - Douceur

_Elle était bien trop douce pour oser se défendre, pour ne plus se laisser utiliser, elle qui désirait juste un peu d'affection et d'attention… Toutes ces choses que jamais personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui donner._

#04 - Souffrance

_Parfois il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne la connaisse pas, parce que tout ce bonheur, il devra sûrement le payer un jour, et il en souffre déjà._

#05 - Pomme de terre

_Zexion ne sait pas cuisiner, mais il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à prendre des cours depuis que Namine lui a trouvé comme occupation d'éplucher les pommes de terres pendant qu'elle préparait le reste du repas._

#06 – Pluie

_Comme les chats, Zexion déteste la pluie. Mais quand Namine revient de son travail trempée jusqu'aux os car elle a oublié son parapluie, et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras pour trouver un peu de chaleur, il se dit qu'il devrait pleuvoir plus souvent._

#07 - Chocolat

_Le chocolat l'écoeure, il n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas. Alors pourquoi trouve-t-il cela si bon quand elle l'embrasse après avoir goûté son gâteau qu'elle venait juste de terminer ?_

#08 - Bonheur

_Par le passé, il voulait juste être « quelqu'un », une personne comme une autre. A présent, le simple fait de n'être « personne » en sa compagnie lui suffit._

#09 - Téléphone

_Quand Zexion l'appelle, elle ne peut jamais s'empêcher de répondre, même si elle est sous la douche, même si elle est en plein repassage, même si Kairi est entrain de lui raconter ses problèmes de cœur. C'est plus fort qu'elle._

#10 – Oreilles

_Par coquetterie, Namine avait un jour émit le souhait de se faire percer les oreilles, avant que Zexion n'affiche un air effaré qui lui en ôta l'envie presque immédiatement._

#11 - Nom

_« Il n'y a pas de X » c'est idiot, alors pourquoi y réfléchit il autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance quand même…_

#12 – Sensuel

_Il la regarde toujours langoureusement quand elle lui tourne le dos, laissant les plis de sa robe voleter au fil du vent, sa silhouette longiligne se découpant gracieusement dans la lumière du soleil, et il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte._

#13 - Mort

_Du jour au lendemain, l'air devint plus froid au Manoir Oblivion, et Namine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas un dessin de lui, cet homme qui lui adressait parfois ce regard étrange dans l'embrasure de la porte, pensant qu'elle ne le voyait pas._

#14 - Sexe

_A l'époque, c'était lui le manipulateur, le conspirateur ténébreux, c'était bien avant que Namine ne comprenne que vêtue d'une nuisette, elle pouvait le mener par le bout du nez…_

#15 – Toucher

_Il ne pensait pas que ça faisait cet effet là, un simple contact, une simple main sur une autre main, alors il la retouche pour être sur. Et ça fait bientôt une heure qu'il n'ose plus la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille._

#16 - Faiblesse

_Zexion n'avait pas de faiblesses, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait croire, avant de s'écrouler de l'autre côté de la porte quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte de lui._

#17 - Larmes

_Elle essuie furtivement la perle d'eau qui roule sur la joue de Zexion dans son sommeil, elle sait de quoi il rêve, mais elle saura se taire quand il lui prétendra avoir bien dormis._

#18 - Vitesse

_Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Namine attrape son livre et le jette un peu plus loin avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Zexion proteste ; à cause d'elle, il a perdu sa page._

#19 - Vent

_Armé d'un grand peigne, il prend patience et démêle délicatement chaque mèche blonde de la longue chevelure de Namine, en maugréant qu'elle devrait les attacher quand le vent souffle aussi fort._

#20 – Liberté

_Il l'avait toujours désirée, cette liberté qu'il lui est enfin accordée, mais la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent était de rester prisonnier d'elle pour l'éternité._

#21 - Vie

_C'est le jour ou il comprit enfin ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux que la vie prit tout son sens, alors que jusqu'à présent il n'était qu'un simple mot anodin perdu au milieu de tant d'autres dans un livre poussiéreux sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque._

#22 - Jalousie

_Zexion attrape Namine par la taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui et pour l'écarter un peu plus de Roxas. Trop près c'est trop près, et il lui ferait comprendre._

#23 - Mains

_Pour jouer, elle saisit sa main et la pose contre la sienne avant d'éclater de rire sous les grognements de Zexion. Il sait bien qu'elles sont petites, et alors ?_

#24 - Goût

_« Et ben, elle est très bonne cette mousse au chocolat » dit Zexion en léchant le coin des lèvres de Namine, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles._

#25 – Adoration

_Zexion referme son livre quand Namine regarde par-dessus son épaule. Non pas que le sujet abordé soit privé, il ne veut simplement pas qu'elle voit son marque-page, parce qu'une photo d'elle dans son livre, ça ne fait pas très sérieux…_

#26 - A jamais

_« Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… » Il ne la laisse pas finir et saisit la pâquerette en l'embrassant « … à jamais… »_

#27 - Sang

_En voyant tout ce rouge sur sa jolie robe blanche, il a cru faire un malaise, avant que Namine ne lui tende les délicieuses fraises qu'elle venait d'acheter au marché._

#28 - Maladie

_Tout le monde pense que Namine est fragile, qu'elle pourrait mourir à cause d'une simple grippe, pourtant c'est elle qui fait l'infirmière depuis que Zexion a commencé une allergie au pollen…_

#29 - Mélodie

_Une des raisons pour lesquelles Zexion ne peut plus se passer de Namine est qu'elle trouvera toujours une raison pour lui faire un compliment, même quand il appuie sur deux touches de ce grand piano par curiosité, elle arrive encore à lui dire que c'est joli._

#30 – Etoile

_Namine n'arrive pas à convaincre Zexion d'aller regarder les étoiles dehors avec elle, il lui répond qu'il fait froid et que de toute façon, il en a des plus jolies à la maison._

#31 - Maison

_Sa main signe le contrat de vente d'un geste assuré avant qu'il ne glisse un regard doux à Namine qui lui répond d'un sourire empreint de tendresse. Un endroit où se poser, où ils sont certains d'être attendus un jour, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin…_

#32 - Confusion

_Elle pleure, hurle, et Zexion ne sait absolument pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Il pousse juste un soupir de soulagement quand Namine vient à la rescousse, biberon en main, comme si c'était l'évidence même. _

#33 - Peur

_Quand Zexion la regardait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses dessins dans cette grande pièce blanche, il n'a jamais distingué une seule lueur de peur dans ses yeux ; et maintenant qu'il a tout le loisir de l'observer, il se dit que c'est toujours lui qui a tremblé pour deux pendant qu'elle croyait en l'avenir._

#34 – Orage

_Namine sursaute avant de se recroqueviller en dessous de la couette, à côté de la place vide laissée par Zexion, en se disant que si il était là, elle n'aurait pas si peur d'un simple orage…_

#35 – Liens

_Zexion ne parle pas beaucoup, pas parce qu'il n'aime pas parler, simplement parce qu'avec Namine, il n'a pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre._

#36 – Magasin

_« Un paquet de lange économique ou bien à l'aloé vera ? » C'est la dernière fois qu'il va faire les courses seul, c'est sur et certain._

#37 - Technologie

_« Non non, tu dois faire comme ça.. » Il pose sa main sur la sienne et fait glisser la souris de l'ordinateur pour aller cliquer sur un endroit de la fenêtre Internet, ne sachant pas trop si elle n'y arrive vraiment pas ou si elle le fait exprès…. C'est quand même la cinquième fois qu'elle lui pose la question depuis qu'il a acheté cet ordinateur après tout…_

#38 – Cadeau

_« Le bleu lui irait très bien », c'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant de rebrousser chemin et d'échanger la robe couleur ciel pour une d'un blanc immaculé, parce que c'est elle._

#39 – Sourire

_C'est la chose la plus précieuse sur terre, et elle est à lui, même si il jalouse quelque peu les inconnus auquel elle l'offre machinalement, finalement c'est à lui qu'elle offre le plus beau des sourires._

#40 – Innocence

_Il n'osait pas la toucher. Ce n'est pas comme si il était timide ou autre chose de ce genre… Mais il avait bien trop peur de briser toute cette innocence dont elle rayonnait, simplement en touchant sa joue de sa main salie par trop de pêchés._

#41 - Accomplissement

_Les questions faisaient parties de l'univers de Zexion, lui qui désirait toujours tout savoir, du moins avant l'arrivée de Namine qui lui apporta toute les réponses qu'il désirait d'un simple regard._

#42 - Nuages

_Elle prétend que c'est un mouton, alors qu'il a plutôt vu un éléphant dans ce ciel nuageux, mais il s'en fiche et lui donne raison, comme toujours, de toute façon il n'aime pas les éléphants._

#43 - Ciel

_Le ciel qui naît doucement sous son pinceau agile, Zexion sait pertinemment qu'il le préfère au vrai uniquement parce que c'est Namine qui l'a dessiné, et il s'en fiche complètement._

#44 - Paradis

_Quand elle ouvre les yeux dans ce petit cocon de chaleur, au creux de ses bras tendres et de son visage encore empli de sommeil, Namine se dit qu'elle l'a trouvé, son petit coin de paradis…_

#45 – Enfer

_Avec cette chaleur accablante, Zexion ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le seul endroit plus chaud sur terre doit être l'enfer, mais Namine en maillot de bain qui passe devant lui, lui fait penser que même l'enfer avec elle doit avoir un goût de paradis._

#46 - Soleil

_Namine a la peau fragile, mais elle ne craint plus les coups de soleils sur son joli visage grâce au magnifique chapeau de paille que Zexion lui a acheté, en prétendant que de toute façon, il était en solde…_

#47 - Lune

_Pendant les nuits de pleine lune, Zexion laisse toujours les rideaux de la chambre ouverts, parce qu'il trouve que cette lumière donne a Namine un aspect irréel, presque comme si elle n'était qu'un rêve qui s'évaporerait le lendemain matin._

#48 - Vagues

_L'eau de la mer lèche doucement les longues jambes de Namine, portant à bout de bras sa fille qui découvre pour la première fois la grande immensité bleue, sous le regard attendrit de Zexion qui les observe discrètement depuis la plage._

#49 - Cheveux

_Elle trouve ça étrange, la façon dont il les caresse, dont il en respire le parfum. Cela restera toujours une énigme pour elle, comme pour bien d'autres chose le concernant._

#50 – Supernova

_Télescope en main lors d'une fraîche nuit d'été, Zexion avait promis à Namine de lui donner son nom si jamais il voyait une Supernova, marmonnant intérieurement que cela lui laissait encore un peu de temps…_

_

* * *

_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Laquelle avez vous préféré ou le moins aimé? je suis curieuse de savoir :)**_

_**Pour la prochaine liste de thèmes, je pensais que ça serait sympa si vous en proposiez quelques uns... si j'arrive à en réunir assez, je les utiliserais plutot qu'une liste prédéfinie! (moi et mes idées débiles je vous jure...)**_


End file.
